Suffocating
by GabiiBearr
Summary: Malia is new to camp and is in search of finding out who her father is when she's assigned to go on a quest with a large group of demigods, including the son of Zeus. When the boy comes up missing, Zeus makes it his mission to kill her unless she can bring him back with the help of only one other person.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Reviews mean updates!

Enjoy :)

**Malia**

_She was radiant and beautiful. She was good with people, in fact, she'd never hurt anyone. She loved everything bright and warm. Her latest obsession was white glitter over pink nail polish. She was everything that a daughter of Hades shouldn't be. She was happy. She was radiant and she was alive. She still is. Just not inside. She was me, before I ever stepped foot in Camp Half-Blood. My name is Malia, Malia Adrian Dayton. My initials were M.A.D. Mad. That's exactly my mental state once I met my father. I was driven mad. But that was later. I remember leaving like it was yesterday, but it was months ago._

_I'd just turned sixteen. My brother, Aiden, was yelling for mom. He had just turned five. My oldest brother, Dylan, was waiting to drive me to school-my birthday present hidden in his trunk for when I'd open it to grab my backpack. It was a can of pepper spray and a vintage sword that he thought was fake when he bought it off of eBay. It wasn't, but he let me keep it without telling mom._

_I screamed for him the loudest when they came to take me away. He couldn't help- that one boy, James, would have burned him alive. I'd always been wary of Dylan and fire, so I knew I had to choose to go to protect my brother. But I still screamed so loud. I didn't know what I was screaming for, my freedom or my family. I just wanted them to let me stay. I didn't want strangers to take me away. Why were they here? Why am I here now?_

A knock on my cabin door brings me out of my trance. Technically, it's not my cabin. It's the Hermes cabin and I'm stuck here until my anonymous father claims me. As if he would. One of the boys of the cabin, Henry, opens the door and a blonde haired girl with bright green eyes beams at him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and squealing. It's his sister, Neelie, and she'd just found him again. I'd learned they weren't really brother and sister when I first met Henry. Henry's mom married her dad when they were both three. They looked like twins, to me at least. They were both tan with green eyes and he was one of the only blondes in his cabin.

Neelie came in and smiled at me, noticing I was the only other person here besides Henry. She was one of the first people I met here, being that Henry was one of the ones who kidnapped me.

"Hey, Lia." she said, her smile finally fading.

"Hey." I responded.

I'd been here for ten days. Ten days too long.

"How are you adjusting?" she asked, genuenly wanting to know.

Horridly.

I force a smile, though, replying, "I'm getting use to it."

Neelie nods, accomplishment set deep on her face, as she turns to her brother once more.

"Are you helping her out?" she asked, waiting for his answer.

In all honesty, he had tried to help me. He offered to give me a tour of the camp and he'd randomly talk to me, trying to make a friendly conversation. But I'd never budge.

"I won't let him." I speak up, "I'm quite stubborn. And I don't want to be here."

"Oh. That's understandable. Everyone feels sort of betrayed when they come here." her voice deadpanned, "It's like we leave the parent who actaully cared and stuck around just to wait on the one who left to claim us. As if they deserve it."

Her wavy hair fell into her face, hanging just at the end of her ribcage. She looked up at me with her bright green eyes, a look of plea and helplessness shining through. She had a small button nose with cupid set lips. She had ivory skin and her face was clear complected with a few freckles on her nose and cheek bones. She was gorgeous, of course she was. I remembered being shocked by it until I found out that her mother was Aphrodite. Henry was mesmorizing as well, but it was more believable, more natural for him. His father was Hermes, not some god of great looks and charm. He was a human gorgeous that could rival with his sister from his chizzled jaw and defined cheek bones. His blonde hair was usually messy, which meant that Neelie was always trying to fix it. It was in her nature.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked up at Henry, staring deep into his emerald green eyes.

"Do you guys want to take me to the mess hall? I haven't been since I've arrived." I offered.

Neelie smiled up at me and relief flooded Henry's face. I think he was more happy about me finally eating than the truce I'd offered. Neelie grabbed my hand and squeeled, turning to her brother.

"Here that, Henry? She's coming around." she beamed.

"Don't scare her away, Neels." he laughed.

~X~X~X~

My face heated up as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I should have been use to attention, my friends back home had given me plenty, but this was different. These people were completely new to me. Everyone, from the twelve year olds who'd just arrived to the nineteen year olds who were getting ready to leave or be councellors, they all focused on me until Henry led me to our table and Neelie went to her own. I sat down beside him, across from the smiling twins, Oscar and Oliver. They both had dark brown hair and green eyes so dark in hue you could only see the color in the sun light. Their hispanic blood from their mother had given them such a beautiful skin tone that it was hard to believe they were naturally this dark while others strived to be the same shade but turned orange.

"Malia." Oliver smiled.

Something I'd learned about the sons of Hermes was that, naturally, they smirked. Getting a real smile out of them was something to be proud of.

"Oliver, Oscar." I smiled.

"Our one and only sister." Oscar nodded.

My blue eyes disagreed. I knew Hermes wasn't my father. Yes, I had dark brown curls, but I didn't have those beautiful serpeant or emerald eyes. Plus, just like Aphrodite, the chances of Hermes having a child the opposite gender of him was one in a billion. The girls of Aphrodite were lucky to have Damien, the only known son of the goddess in five hundred years. Next year was his last, Henry had told me. I wasn't their sister, though, gods, did I want to be.

"I wish." I smiled.

"You don't have to. No matter who your dad is, you're our sister." Oliver promised.

"Now eat something." Henry smiled at me.

"Let's go offer to the gods first." Oscar suggested.

Henry blushed, having forgotten the most important part of dinner time. We all got up and through in a portion of our food, praying to our parents. I didn't know who to pray to. I was unwanted. I sat back down at my table, talking and laughing with my brothers despite the pain building in my stomach. Then a young daughter of Apollo ran into the mess hall.

"Demigod! Demigod at the border!" she screamed, silencing the whole room. "He's dying." she whispered.

I jumped up from my seat followed by Henry, Oscar and Oliver, and I ran. I could hear more footsteps following us as I ran. I reached the boy and saw all of the blood matting his shirt. Next thing I know, his blonde hair is turning black and then he's glowing a bright gold. The light radiates off of him as everyone but the daughter of Apollo and I look away. The pain in my stomach, which had gotten more intense, was gone. His bright gray eyes opened.

"He's a son of Apollo." the girl said, running to her brother.

I stared at him and knelt down beside him. I leaned down and whispered to him, "Never go into the woods after midnight."

Oliver pulled me back and walked me back to our cabin, the others following behind as I turned and gave the son of Apollo one last look.


End file.
